Firefly:Policy
These are the guidelines and policies of the Firefly and Serenity Database, if you have a question or suggestions for policies please leave them on Firefly talk:Community Portal. Copyright The text of the Firefly and Serenity Database is copyrighted by , who have agreed to license their text contributions to this site under Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). For images fair use is acceptable, but copyleft is preferred. Scope The site is intended as a place for everything officially related to the Firefly 'verse: TV series, movie, comic books, RPG, novels... How we handle books like the unofficial Finding Serenity is up for debate. Verifiability Cite your sources. You can use the system, or simply add the reference in (brackets) and let someone else do the markup. All material in the Firefly and Serenity Database must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Include citations to reliable sources to ensure verifiability when you add or verify content, especially with controversial issues and biographies of living people. Out-of-verse vs. in-verse Fiction Currently written in-verse, with selected out-of-verse sections. If something is in-verse, or is described as such, it belongs to the Firefly universe exclusively and not to the real world. Characters, for example, are in-verse, but the actors who play them are out-of-verse. Pseudohistory is an integral part of in-universe treatment of canon material. The only section where out-of-verse information is appropriate is the "Behind the scenes" section and its subsections of an in-verse article. Non-fiction Out-of-verse refers to the perspective in which an article is written; it is the opposite of in-verse. Something written from an out-of-verse (OOV) perspective is written from a real life point of view. It will refer, for example, to real life publications, episodes, actors, authors, events, and so on, acknowledging that its subject is fictional. In contrast, an in-verse perspective will strive for verisimilitude; that is, it will be written as though the author existed within the Firefly verse. Articles about any in-verse things, such as characters, vehicles, terminology, or species, should always be written from an in-verse perspective. If a section in the article is not, such as the listing of a character's published appearances or behind the scenes details, it should be tagged as such. In contrast, articles about books, movies, games, or other real-life Firefly material should obviously be written from an out-of-verse perspective, but should still be noted as such. Basically, in-verse articles should never refer to Firefly by name, or any other real life things such as publications, episodes, actors, or the like. Style *All in-universe articles should be written with the "present" defined as after the most recent canonical work set in the Firefly universe, and as such are written in past tense. We aim to present the history of the Firefly Verse, and histories are written in past tense. *All out-of-universe articles follow the standard Wikipedia conventions for both fact and fiction. This means, among other things, that plot summaries use the present tense and are free to refer to storytelling conventions and devices (for example, "This episode begins with the characters discussing a particular piece of technology previously seen in episode X"). *Articles should be written in an in-universe style, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. Category:Firefly policies